Gritos al Vacio
by Rodnielli
Summary: "Odiada por muchos, su mera y llana existencia desde su infancia hasta su madurez ha representado el temor de los Dragones Celestiales, al ser considerada por estos como una ofensa para la humanidad, un ser indeseable , "inhumano y artificial" que debe ser eliminado a cualquier precio, ya que aunque solo el Gobierno Mundial lo sepa, ella es el acceso al fin de su tiranía"
1. Chapter 1

-¿Sera de noche?, ¿es acaso la luna aquella luz que aprecio sobre mi cabeza?, no al parecer tan solo es una lámpara ¿o quizá no?, quien sabe, no tengo noción del tiempo, solo puedo ver que tras un esfuerzo casi inhumano por abrir mis pesados parpados, he observado nada más que obscuridad y un profundo vacío. Estoy tan confundida es como si todo diese vueltas a mi alrededor, ¿o será que soy yo la que está girando?..., no imposible, además me encuentro… ¿Acostada?... ¿Estoy Acostada?, creo estarlo, pero no siento mis piernas, a decir verdad no siento mi cuerpo… Espera… Nodo… que pasa, no puedo moverme, y que demonios es eso… ¡!Ahhhhhh! ¡Me molesta ese maldito sonido!, es tan desesperante es como si contara las palpitaciones de mi corazón, hace que mi cerebro se confunda aún más… una máquina, espera…

¿Es acaso ese sonido proveniente de una maquina?, No, ya no puedo más, no sé en donde estoy, que hago aquí, ¿porque esto es tan complicado para mí? , es como si una lentitud abrumadora embargara mis pensamientos y no pudiera concentrarme, no soy capaz de darle sentido a nada ahora… Muerta… tal vez muerta, quizá estoy muerta, sería la explicación a todo esto, No, pero que idiota soy no puedo estar muerta, o tal vez si, que ansiedad… que maldita incertidumbre, ¡quiero llorar y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso!...

¿Qué?... alguien… alguien viene, puedo oírlo, incluso puedo verlo, si… si… lo veo… veo una delgada y fina línea de luz que poco a poco se hace más grande, ¿Una puerta?, si, están abriendo una puerta, alguien entra, ¿Quién, quien es? ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿acaso me dirá que hago aquí?¿Me ayudara?¿Me asesinara?, por todos los demonios del inframundo por que no dejo de saturar mi mente… ¡Ya basta!, ni siquiera puedo gritar mi desesperación ¡ ya por favor ya, es suficiente, ya… ya… esto es demencial… ¡Basta! (Sollozos).

….. Poco a poco unos pasos fueron inundando el profundo silencio que solo era perturbado por el sonido palpitante de aquella máquina, hasta que se detuvo próximo ante aquella figura inerte en apariencia, cuya batalla interna no era exteriorizada por su cuerpo, pero que estaba creando un severo caos en su mente…

-Es increíble que un sigas con vida, no cabe duda, tu capacidad rebasa los límites de la resistencia…

-Esa voz… es… de un hombre… me es tan ¿Familiar?, piensa, donde la has escuchado, ¿Dónde maldición… donde?... más de alguna vez la escuche, más de alguna vez… ¿Por qué porque no puedo recordar nada, por qué?...

-Se lo que debes estar pensando ahora, tus ojos reflejan tu frustración- acercándose cada vez un poco más- pero no temas Tournelt tu misma eras consiente de lo que ocurriría, recuerdo bien que de ti surgió el interés por llevar a cabo esto, en ese entonces era yo quien se encontraba tan confundido como tú, no daba cabida a tu solicitud- llevándose una mano a su cabello y retirando sus gafas para limpiarse el sudor- pero al final accedí porque me garantizaste que nada que lamentar sucedería, así que tengo la confianza de que así será.

-¿Tournelt? Me ha llamado Tournelt, ¿es que ese es mi nombre?, espera, no puedo verle bien, su voz me es tan conocida pero no puedo verle, quizá, quizá si se acercara un poco, y si la luz de la lámpara aluzara su rostro podría recordar algo, no lo sé tal vez, además, ha dicho que he sido yo quien le ha pedido esto, pero ¿Qué maldita clase de demente pide a alguien que le hagan algo como esto? O en verdad lo hice? No, no puede ser verdad porque querría yo hacer algo tan absurdo, tan loco debe mentir, debe estar mintiendo maldita sea.

\- Aunque debo confesarte que no fue fácil para mí, nuestro vínculo ha sido tan significativo, que no concibo la posibilidad de perder a un ser como tú, sería un crimen y un total desperdicio no lo crees mi querida discípula, hemos creado tanto juntos, has sido mi revelación, y te he confinado como mi promesa absoluta al mundo de la ciencia, perdóname por esto, pero no tenía opción, era hacerlo o dejarte morir- esta vez su rostro se acercó tanto que la luz de las maquinas que rodeaban tan misteriosa zona pudieron develar entre las sombras el rostro de aquel sujeto desconocido- Por ahora, será mejor mitigar tu angustia, y dormir tu dolor, aún hay pruebas que hacer, y monitoreos que realizar, pero ten por seguro que tarde o temprano te traeré de vuelta- dijo finalmente con un ligero roce de su mano en la frente de aquella, he inyectado una sustancia paliativa en un torrente intravenoso.

\- ¿Ha dicho que he estado a punto de morir? Esto… esto debe ser una locura, y que es eso de que mitigara mi dolor, acaso piensa sedarme?¿O matarme tal vez?, Pero que demoni…-poco a poco sintió una terrible pesadez que la hizo relajar su mente poco a poco, hasta que entre la penumbra pudo observar el rostro de aquel desconocido al que su voz le resultaba familiar- Su rostro, ahora puedo ver su rostro, ese rostro… ese rostro… NOOOOO NO ES POSIBLE! Ahora creo saber quién es ¡!PROFESOR VEGAPUNK !, no por favor, no… no lo haga… no…- Poco a poco su dolor físico y mental se atenuó para quedar bajo un efecto sedativo.

\- Duerme, será mejor así, aun no es tiempo, veras que pronto volverás a estar consiente, este es tu momento, el momento que tanto esperabas ha comenzado, la nueva era te espera, por fin podrás cumplir tu deseo, mi querida Tournelt- Dicho esto, se retiró del sitio dejando de nueva cuenta el lugar sumergido en la total penumbra, solo aluzada por la incandescencia de la lámpara del techo, y de todas aquellas maquinas, que constantemente resonaban en el área con un tono característico: bip.. bip… bip…


	2. Chapter 2

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces… - con la mirada ensombrecida suspiraba el eminente científico mientras reflexionaba para sus adentros cerrando la puerta de aquel sitio lúgubre tras de sí.

Vegapunk, a pesar de ser recocido como un prodigioso científico de fama mundial y cuya mente dicen algunos, esta adelantada 500 años, de manera irónica, él es un hombre bastante misterioso debido a su introvertida e inexpresiva personalidad, sin embargo, su carácter no merma sus ideales independientes que resultan ajenos a los de la Marine y su concepto de "Justicia Absoluta" y muchísimo menos del Gobierno Mundial y el Gorosei. Ha logrado pese al tiempo mantener sus propios ideales de justicia y sobre todo de paz, pero siempre manteniendo un perfil bajo desde una distancia prudente al aliarse con quien considera como el "enemigo", aunque en apariencia este bajo sus órdenes.

No obstante, ahora se encontraba en una situación crítica, el peor de sus temores se había hecho realidad, y pese a que estaba realmente agradecido con la vida de que el destino le diese una nueva oportunidad a Tournelt, no tenía la certeza ni la seguridad de que aquello realmente representará una bendición, por el contrario, estaba convencido de que representaría una verdadera catástrofe.

Por segunda vez en su vida, sintió el miedo que se disparaba con la intensidad de una bala por su torrente sanguíneo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo a través de sus arterias y venas, e invadiéndolo de una angustiante y apremiante sensación que aturdía su mente a cada segundo. En ese momento recordó aquella primera vez que una sensación similar o incluso peor, le hizo entrar en un estado catártico a tal punto de no importarle el realizar aquel experimento tan insano sugerido por nada menos que quien fuese su discípula, con tal de salvar su vida. Error… no debió enfatizarse en aquellos recuerdos… ya que como una película imagen tras imagen, sonido tras sonido, todo volvio a revivirlo como aquella vez hace no más de 13 años…

Flasback

-¡Esto, esto no es posible!... ¿Por qué maldita sea ?...!¿Cómo has podido permitir eso?! ¡Sengoku contéstame! ¡Se lo suficientemente hombre y contéstame porque lo has permitido!, ¡había un consenso, teníamos un maldito acuerdo!, ¡!ella es propiedad de mi laboratorio, está bajo mi custodia y ha sido desde que era una adolescente mi mayor objeto de estudio, es parte de mis investigaciones, la necesito para seguir continuado con mis investigaciones!- diciendo un Vegapunk furioso y alzando un puño que termino chocando contra el escritorio del Almirante en Jefe, una conducta atípica para el carácter del genio.

-¡Basta Vegapunk!, ¡deja de mentir!... , el consenso entre la marine y el Gobierno Mundial para permitirte conservarla , fue que estaría consignada de por vida a un laboratorio de acceso restringido y que sería tu marioneta de estudio, ¡tú conejillo de indias vaya!, pero sabes que nunca fue así, nunca la quisiste para que fuese tu rata de laboratorio, sino para convertirle en un científico tan eminente como tú, has violado nuestro acuerdo, ¡ Agradece que es ella y no tú, la que está lamentando el no haber muerto cuando fue requerido!... Además, ha cometido alta traición a la Marine quien le dio la oportunidad de conservar su vida, ¡ha proporcionado información confidencial a uno de nuestros ex comandantes, siendo cómplice en la pérdida de un recurso tan valioso como la fruta Ope Ope No mí, otorgando información estrictamente confidencial!, y la traición vegapunk …¡!Sabes que se castiga con la vida!- gritando un sengoku igualmente furioso.

-Me das pena sengoku, personas tan bajas y tan inmorales como tú, no debería de habérseles concedido la virtud siquiera de respirar…

-¡!Repite lo que has dicho! … ¡!Anda repítelo una vez más! Y olvidare que con quien hablo ahora es con el eminente científico Vegapunk, para así poder tratarte como cualquier miembro marine que ofende a su superior, que evade sus responsabilidades y que nos acaece en traición. No tientes a tu suerte científico de ratonera, el hecho de que seas privilegiado por tus aportes no significa que no puedas correr la misma suerte que ella.

-Esto es verdaderamente monstruoso- manteniendo una postura cabizbaja- ¿así que esa es su justificación cierto?, la "traición" a la Marine, por la que ahora le arrebataran la vida… esto es demencial, ¡¿Por qué no tienes el coraje y el valor de decirme la verdad?! Es que acaso ¿Tú también tienes miedo de ella?, ¿Acaso no tienes voluntad propia?... Malditos estúpidos, ella es el producto de la mezquindad y de la arrogancia de esos tipos tan retorcidos a quienes llaman "dioses celestiales", y ahora pretenden enmendar sus errores deshaciéndose de ella como un trozo de basura, o menos que eso, como un trozo de nada… Te diré que es lo que sucede, todos ustedes tienen miedo, especialmente esos malnacidos!, tienen miedo de su superioridad, ella comparado con esos mediocres, hace que se vean ridículos, ¿es que acaso no pueden soportar el hecho de que exista un verdadero ser perfecto?

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, y cuidado con tus palabras!... Es la última vez que te lo advierto, ahora lárgate… A ti ni a nadie debo ninguna explicación sobre mis acciones, y menos aún sobre lo que siento, o lo que pienso. ¡No quiero verte más por aquí!, y que esto sirva de lección para ti y para tus futuros discípulos, ustedes deben lealtad al Gobierno Mundial… de lo contrario… - No termino la frase cuando Vegapunk ya había girado sobre sus pies y se había dirigido a la puerta para salir de aquel sitio.

-Debo evitar que le hagan daño… debo salvarla- pensaba angustiosamente Vegapunk mientras idealizaba un plan para poder rescatarle y ocultarla. Tal vez después de eso, ahora más que nunca tendría que esconderse en un área inaccesible, quizá de por vida, pero era mejor que morir, y que sufrir todos aquellas tormentosas torturas a los que eran sometidos los acusados de traición.

Fin del Flasback

Así absorto en sus pensamientos reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido hace 13 años a la par que seguía recorriendo los pasillos de aquella estancia iluminada por lámparas incandescentes en sus techos, acentuando aún más el color grisáceo del metal que se reflejaba en lo que pareciesen ser los muros del minimalista lugar que combinaban con la opacidad de su alma.

-¡Profesor Vegapunk!, ¡Profesor Vegapunk!… - del fondo del pasillo se escuchó el eco de una voz a la par de la figura de un hombre joven, caminando aprisa para intentar abordar al científico.

-Esta consiente de que no puede ir gritando en un sitio como estos, como si de una feria se tratase ¿o acaso no me dará la razón joven Ingeniero?- dijo Vegapunk sin detener su caminar, de manera pausada y en un tono serio y tranquilo, propio de un hombre como él.

-Disculpeme profesor, no volverá a ocurrir, - sonrojándose- sin embargo, he obtenido los resultados de las pruebas que me solicito, pero…

-¿Pero?... - haciendo una pausa y deteniendo su trayectoria.

-¿Realmente quiere hacerlo?, es bastante riesgoso, vera, todo está en orden, he revisado hasta el mínimo circuito electrónico del subterráneo y de todas y cada una de las plantas de energía del laboratorio. Si quisiésemos fingir un apagón ocasional, podríamos hacerlo sin la mayor complicación, mas sin embargo, eso le generaría sospechas al Gobierno Mundial, ya que no es común que la planta más confidencial y a prueba de errores como el subterráneo de Carnival, tenga descuidos tan severos como estos…

-Deja de preocuparte por trivialidades ingeniero, por ahora hay mucho que hacer antes de que llegue ese momento, tenemos que prepararla para que se dé a la fuga lo antes posible, su condición es inestable, por ende debemos aprovechar hasta la más mínima oportunidad de la presencia de ondas cerebrales captadas por el Mindwave, por ello es necesario que este despierta para extraerla del generador cinético de ondas, de lo contrario moriría durante la extracción.

-¿Cree que pueda Tolerar el dolor?...

-jajajajajajajaja- una risa seca y tajante sorprendió al joven que atónito reacciono alzando de manera inconsciente su ceja izquierda ante dicha acción- si yo te contara joven Han, el dolor que padecerá en la extracción no será nada comparado con el dolor que ha padecido al haberse encontrado en el mismísimo infierno- levantando esta vez su rostro y mirando las luces incandescentes del techo con un rostro de flamelidad.

-Por cierto profesor… nunca termino de platicarme aquella vez durante la práctica del Ecualizador de Telurio, como es ella, la mujer de la sala C390… jajajajaja jamás le había visto tan elocuente como esa vez , aunque debo atribuírselo al sake que estuvo bebiendo durante aquella noche, perdí la cuenta de cuanto sake tomo... y a pesar de que no le vi señales de que estuviese briago en apariencia, era lógico debido a que comenzó a platicar asuntos de su vida personal… - dijo con un tinte de burla y mofa para suavizar el tenso ambiente que se respiraba alrededor de los dos.

\- Es verdad Han, no termine de contártelo… ¿Aunque no te parece inoportuno relucir ese tema en un momento como este?, … bueno no importa, a estas alturas ¿Qué más da? ven conmigo, vayamos a un sitio más ameno, los muros metálicos de estos pasillos están a punto de volverme loco – ambos hombres retomaron el paso y siguieron caminando por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable hasta llegar a una puerta de color marrón que se distinguía del resto, ya que todas las demás eran blancas a excepción de ella.

-Sabe Profesor, lo he meditado un poco y puedo notar que hablar de ella le resulta bastante mortificante para usted, que le parece si olvidamos lo de hablar de ello y continuamos con los estudios, ya que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- Expresándole de manera Cortez y nerviosa.

-Entra Han, y ponte cómodo- el joven entro y se sentó en un pequeño sofá de color hueso, aun pensando que era un error el haberle preguntarle algo como eso, el apreciaba mucho a su mentor, y realmente lamentaba el hecho de verlo tan miserable durante tantos días, que se dio cuenta que traer más a su mente recuerdos dolorosos, haría que este se sintiera aún peor- Dime Han, ¿qué quieres saber sobre ella?...-tomando Vegapunk asiento sobre su escritorio mirando fijamente a Han mientras sostenía una taza de café rebosada de brandy.

-Me matara si le pregunto algo como lo que estoy pensando profesor… - expreso de manera nerviosa.

-Ahh, ya veo, jajajajaja- riendo de manera indiferente-acaso me quieres preguntar ¿cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones hacia ella y por qué deseo desesperadamente salvarle y garantizar que regrese con bien a su vida "habitual"?, o mejor aún ¿piensas que puede haber un sentimiento romántico de por medio?, jajajajajajajajaja- rio de manera ensordecedora mientras daba un sorbo de magnitud obscena al punto de vaciar la taza de un trago.

-¿Es eso posible?- dijo con rostro de asombro

-Todo es posible en esta vida Han, veras… por donde podría empezar primero… oh muy bien, comenzare por ella y la primera vez que supe de su existencia… - Sirviéndose otra generosa taza de brandy a escases de copas adecuadas para ello…

\- Esta sí que será una larga charla… - pensó Han con curiosidad e Ingenuidad sobre todo lo que estaría por escuchar de boca de su mentor al que tanto apreciaba y estimaba desde que era tan solo un pequeño de 10 años.

Continuara…


End file.
